parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 40.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast * Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba * The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King * The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. * Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa * Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy * Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba * Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad * The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha * D261 as Huff N Puff * Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King * Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa * Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi * Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi * Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi * Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi * Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos * Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler * Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi * Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce * Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty * Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan * Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo * Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo * Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar * Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar * Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar * Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular * Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar * Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar * Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar * Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 * Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents * Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents * Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy * Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert * George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway * Igor (from IGOR) as Igor * Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado * Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant * Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife * Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover * Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu * Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee * Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily * Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser * Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet * Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin * Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife * Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar * Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee * Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle * Duck as Merlon * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow * Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee * Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa * Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer * Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja * Kelly as Oaklie * Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol * Caroline as Petunia * Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie * Tom Tipper as Postmaster * Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi * Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven * Derek as Rip Cheato * Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie * Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff * Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel * Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom * Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid * Sun as Itself * Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip * Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley * Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink * Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader * Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse * Thumper as Whacka * Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa * Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? * Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy * Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost * Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper * Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar * Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits * Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede * Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa * Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar * Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha * Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper * Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart * Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff * The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript Merlar: At last...it is Mario! I'm gad you found this place. I've been expecting you. Hm hm hm ho ho... Do you find it strange that I know of you? My name is Madam Merlar. I am a messenger of the Stars. You know Merlon and Merle well. I am their ancestor. The Stars spoke to me of you through my dreams... They said you would come to the shrine on Shiver Mountain. It is here that I guard the way to the Crystal Palace. We have little time to waste, so listen carefully. You may not know this, but the followers of Bowser have invaded Crystal Palace, where stars are honored. Now, what I have to tell you is very important. Listen to every word I say! I can't tell you the whole tale. In the interest of time I'll be brief, so pay attention to the key points. The story begins a long, long time ago... I was still a young woman back then... A horrible thing happened on the mountain one day... I ran there immediately and... ...but it was actually... .... Oh! Such a sight! I... ...was...and...it was so... .... It was.....none other...... ........so.......than.... .............then I.... ..................... FALLS ASLEEP Merlar: ........... ...... ......... ... ..... ................ .................................. .................................. .................................. .................so that's why you must get Bowser's men out of the Crystal Palace. But... Hey! You! Were you even listening to my story? SAYS YES Merlar: Well... OK, then. As I was saying, you need the Star Stone to reach the palace. I'll give it to you. RELEASES THE STAR STONE Merlar: With this stone, you can open the way to the Crystal Palace. Go on. Make haste! ... Hmmm. Do you think you understood my shortened version of the tale? It really doesn't do the story justice, you know. Perhaps one day I'll tell you the full story. Until then, good luck. DISAPPEARS TAKES THE STAR STONE AND PUTS IT IN THE OPEN SPACE TO CREATE A LONG STAIRCASE ENTERS THE CRYSTAL PALACE --CRYSTAL PALACE-- GOES THROUGH THE BLUE DOOR, FINDING OUT HOW TO GET BEHIND THE MIRROR, AND FINDS A FAKE MARIO AND BOMBETTE Mario (Copy): Yikes! Mario's here! Bombette: Whoa! We'd better beat him! CHANGE INTO DUPLIGHOSTS AND BATTLE WINS Duplighost: Noo!! The real Mario's so strong! RUN AWAY LOOKS FOR THE RED KEY AND HAS TO USE BOMBETTE TO BLOW UP A WALL, AND FOUR BOMBETTE COPIES APPEAR Bombette: What? Who are all of you!? You're all trying to look like me! Mario... Don't tell me you can't tell which one is the real Bombette. You can tell, right? Bombette (Copy 1): Hey, I heard that! You're spreading lies, you impostor! I'm the real Bombette! Bombette (Copy 2): Oh, no, no! Mario. Look carefully at me and you'll know. I'm the real Bombette. It can only be me. These others are all liars. Bombette (Copy 3): I'm the one!!!! Mario!!!! Me!!!! Don't fall for these tricks!!!! I'll blow you up if you do!!!! Bombette (Copy 4): I... I'm the real Bombette... Puh... Please... Trust your eyes and look at me... I... I'm not lying... Bombette: Noooo! I can't bear this! Mario! Smash the impostors with your Hammer! All of you pretending to be me! I can't take it another second! Bombette (Copy 2): Oh, that's a nice idea. That'll clear all this up. Bombette (Copy 3): Yes, good idea!!!! I just hate impostors!!!! Mario!!!! I'm the real Bombette so don't you dare hit me!!!! HITS COPY 3 Duplighost #3: What!!!! Why did you hit me!!!! Blast! You found me!! What's wrong with my disguise? RUNS AWAY HITS COPY 4 Duplighost #4: No... Noooo... I... I should have worked harder on my Bombette disguise... I... I won't forget this! RUNS AWAY HITS COPY 2 Duplighost #2: Oh! You must be very smart to figure out I was an impostor. Curses! I thought we were doing a great job of confusing you! I'll be back! RUNS AWAY HITS COPY 1 Duplighost #1: Ohh! Somehow you managed to see through my disguise. Darn it! I thought I was doing so well! RUNS AWAY Bombette: If you'd hit me with the Hammer, Mario, I was going to bomb you the next time you napped. But you didn't! I'm so happy that you knew I was the real Bombette! GIVES MARIO A KISS GETS THE RED KEY AND PASSES THROUGH THE RED DOOR FINDS A WHITE CLUBBA White Clubba #1: Who're you? The great and honorable Crystal King said that I can't let anyone pass! You're up to no good! I'm going to have to hurt you! WIN THE BATTLE IT IS ANOTHER WHITE CLUBBA White Clubba #2: I won't let you! I won't and I won't and I won't! You can't! You'll have to go through me if you wanna get past! WIN THE BATTLE IT IS THE LAST WHITE CLUBBA White Clubba #3: Hey, didn't you hear me? I said that I'm not budging, you got that? Do you have any idea how mad the Crystal King will get if I let you pass here? I don't want him mad at me, so I have to teach you a lesson! WINS THE BATTLE EVENTUALLY FINDS A ROOM WHERE HE HAS TO KICK KOOPER THROUGH A SLOT, AND AFTER DOING SO A COPY OF LUIGI, KOLORADO, GOOMPA, AND KOOPA KOOT APPEAR AS A JOKE Kolorado (Copy): Mario, I'm the real Kooper. But of course you know that, don't you, old boy? Goompa (Copy): Mario! Look at me! I'm the real deal! Nobody else looks like Kooper. Kooper: Mario, come on! I'm Kooper! I mean, this is ridiculous. Koopa Koot (Copy): I'm the real Kooper, sonny. You believe me, don't you? Luigi (Copy): I'm the real Kooper. There isn't any doubt in your mind, is there? Brother? Kolorado (Copy): OK, old bean... You'd best smash these impostors one by one. Goompa (Copy): That's a good idea. Luigi (Copy): Brother, smash them all except me, OK? SMASHES THE KOOPA KOOT COPY Duplighost #4: You must have some sort of sixth sense, sonny. Grrrr! Remember me! I'll return! RUNS AWAY SMASHES THE GOOMPA COPY Duplighost #3: Ouch! That hurt! Still, good job. You must have some incredibly keen eyes to spot me. Darn it! RUNS AWAY SMASHES THE KOLORADO COPY Duplighost #2: Hm! Mario! Well done! I don't know how you did it, but you found me out! Good-bye! RUNS AWAY SMASHES THE LUIGI COPY Duplighost #1: Brother! I said I was the real Kooper so many times... So mean... Just joking. I definitely thought I had you going there, though... RUNS AWAY Kooper: Yes! Yes! Good call, Mario! I knew you'd get it right! Those were the worst disguises ever! EVENTUALLY GETS TO A ROOM WITH FOUR ALBINO DINOS Albino Dino: You can't go through here unless you solve the puzzle. Once you solve the puzzle, we'll let you through. SOLVES THE PUZZLE AND THEY ALLOW HIM THROUGH GOES OUTSIDE THE PALACE FROM THE BACK AND MEETS THE CRYSTAL KING Crystal King: Who comes to my palace!? Mario... You finally arrived! Heh, heh, heh, heh... I know you believe you can save the Star Spirit, but I'm afraid I won't let you. First I shall defeat you, then I shall present Bowser with an iced Mario gift! FIGHTS A LONG BATTLE WITH HIM, BUT EVENTUALLY WINS Crystal King: Oh no! The last Star Spirit!! King Bowser, forgive meeeeee!! CRYSTAL KING DISAPPEARS FREES THE LAST STAR SPIRIT, KALMAR "Mario has saved the last Star Spirit, Kalmar, from the Crystal Palace at the edge of the world. Now with the seven Star Spirits together, he has the power to challenge Bowser...and the Star Rod. At last, it is time for Mario's showdown with Evil King Bowser. Can Mario rescue Princess Peach and recover the Star Rod? Or will wishes forever go ungranted?" Read more at http://www.gamershell.com/faqs/1870/#poEZ4SZ6mJMTG4OM.99 Category:Daniel Pineda